There has been increasing interest regarding the relationship between the structure of genetic material (e.g., nucleic acid polymers) and the expression (or possible expression) of physiological characteristics related to that structure. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for devices and methods capable of quickly and efficiently gathering such structural information. The value of these devices and methods would be further enhanced if they were capable of efficiently comparing the structures of multiple samples.